infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Visitors
The Visitors is the second story mission in Infamous: Second Son. It starts immediately after gaining the Smoke powers from Hank Daughtry. The Mission Saving Reggie Waking up, Delsin finds a lot of trees on fire and as he is about to go find Reggie, he suddenly breaks into smoke and goes through the fallen tree in front of him before returning to normal. Nearly going over a cliff, Delsin manages to control it and uses the new power to pass through some fallen trees. Hearing Reggie demanding Hank to freeze, he heads to his location to see Hank throw a car at Reggie, trapping him. Delsin moves to Reggie, who saw him do it. Not answering the question Reggie had, Delsin tries to push the car off Delsin and manages to push it off with a blast of smoke. Breaking down, Delsin proclaims he too is a Bio-Terrorist. But Reggie calms him down and think that the power will pass and asks for his help to stop Hank. Fish cannery Coming up to the fish cannery factory, they find several Akomish members trying to get in to save Betty . Delsin soon had no choice but to go through the gate with his powers, scaring the members. As they run off, Delsin tells Reggie to control it while he tries to find Hank. As he tries to get through the front door, Delsin suddenly goes through an air vent and ends up on the roof of the factory. Going through another one, he falls inside the factory and lands unharmed. Confrontation with Hank Coming up to a big pile of burning wood, he tries to pass through it but fails. He soon notices a Chain and uses it to break the wood apart and catches up to Hank, who is trying to get Betty to run, but she refuses. Upon seeing smoke come out of Delsin's hand, Hank and Betty are shocked. After Delsin gets Betty to leave, Hank tries to leave to but Delsin pins him down and starts seeing flashbacks of him breaking out of jail, getting his powers, getting caught by the DUP and his 'golden opportunity' to escape. Waking up, Hank was shocked that Delsin had poked in his head and warns him about Curdun Cay, a prison for Conduits. The Interrogation As Hank tries to run off, Delsin pursues him and tries to get him help control the powers and after fighting him, Hank tries to leave through the doors, but is caught by Brooke Augustine and encases him as Delsin comes out to see it. After encasing Hank, Augustine asks Delsin if Hank told him about her. Being denied, she attempts to interrogate her and shows him Betty, who is held hostage. After spiking his legs with her Concrete powers, Brooke asks him to confess. Karmic Choice Good Delsin confesses that he too became a Conduit, catching it from Hank. Disbelieving him, Augustine spikes him again, knocking Delsin out and spikes Betty's left leg before going after the other members. Evil Delsin just tells Augustine to 'piss off', angering her and spikes him again, knocking Delsin out and spikes Betty's left leg before going after the other members. Gallery The Visitors 2.jpg Reggie and Delsin 11.png The Visitors 3.jpg The Visitors 4.jpg Delsin fights with Hank for the first time.PNG Trivia *It's possible to get on top of the fish factory without using the vents. *Augustine commenting that she's disappointed in Hank actually had a hidden meaning: She wanted him to reach Seattle, as she wanted her four Conduits to cause chaos in town to show the importance of her DUP. *This marks the third time in the series that two Conduits face off using the same power. The first was between Cole MacGrath and Kessler with both using Electrokinesis/Electromagnetism, and the second between Cole MacGrath and Lucy Kuo with both using Cryokinesis. In this case, both Delsin and Hank use Smoke Manipulation. Video Walkthrough pl:Goście Category:InFamous: Second Son Story Missions